


Elevator With Benn

by puckinginsane



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Jamie benn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckinginsane/pseuds/puckinginsane
Summary: Take a look at what happens when Amy gets stuck on an elevator with one of her favorite hockey players, Jamie Benn.





	1. Hour 1

I take off my Jamie Benn jersey and hand it to AnnMarie. "Have him sign it just in case he stops and I miss him."

She laughs. "Yeah right."

"I know, I know. But just take it anyway." She takes the jersey from me and drapes it over her shoulder

"I'll be right back." I jog inside and head over to the elevators.

"I can't believe I left it," I say to myself as I ride the elevator back up to our floor. My best friend AnnMarie and I took a road trip up to Buffalo from New Jersey to see the Dallas Stars play the Buffalo Sabres. We each have favorite players on both teams and since the Stars only come to New Jersey once a season we have been trying to see them in as many places as we can. We found out the hotel they stay in and booked it. We are hoping to meet a few of the Stars players before the game. I still need to meet Tyler Seguin. I am hoping I can meet Jamie Benn but there's a chance of him not stopping. I also like Jason Demers and Valeri Nichushkin.

I was all set to stand outside the hotel and wait for the players when I remembered that I left my SD card for my camera in the laptop up in the room. I need to take pictures. There is no way I am going to the game without it. Yes, I am taking a chance in missing some of my favorite players coming out but I have to take the chance. It's still a little early. I think I'll be ok. I nervously hold onto the straps of my backpack. I really don't want to miss any of the players. The elevator stops at my floor and the doors open. I sprint down the hallway to our room. I open the door, grab the SD card out of the SD card slot on the laptop and sprint back down the hallway to the elevators. It's on the 7th floor on it's way down to me on the 5th floor. The doors open and my heart jumps into my throat when I see that Jamie Benn is standing in the elevator. He's wearing a grey beanie, black suit jacket and pants, a grey shirt, and a grey and black striped tie. I stand in the opposite corner of the elevator and the doors close.

I want to say something to him but I can't. I'm too nervous. He's in the other corner of the elevator watching the floor numbers count down. He looks over at me and I look away so he doesn't see I was watching him. I doubt I succeeded in turning my head away in time. The lights go out and the elevator jolts a few times before stopping all together. I almost lose my footing but hold onto the bar and am able to stay on my feet. "Are you ok?" he asks, the lights haven't come on yet.

"Yeah," I reply, "just a little shaken up."

"Ha, funny."

The light of his cell phone lights up his face. I assume he's texting someone to see what is going on. I take out my phone to text AnnMarie.

Amy : on the elevator with JamieBenn, this is not a drill

AnnMarie : oh shit. Is everything ok? There's commotion about elevators or something.

Amy : It stopped and we haven't moved. No power

The lights come back on and both of us look up. The elevator still isn't moving and it's eerily quiet. The emergency phone rings and I jump from being startled. Both of us look at each other. "Are you going to get that?" I ask.

"No," he replies.

I roll my eyes and walk over to the phone. He's closer he should have picked up. "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Is everyone ok?" the voice asks.

"Yes, we're fine. What's going on?" I notice Jamie watching me out of the corner of my eye. I turn my back all the way too him. He makes me nervous.

"We lost power and had a malfunction. The minimum time is going to be 4 hours but we expect it to be longer."

"Four hours? You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry ma'am. We're going to try getting you out of there as soon as we can."

"Ok thank you." I hang up the phone and look at Jamie. "We're going to be in here for at least 4 hours."

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Just fucking great," he says as he throws his arms up in the air. "I'm going to miss my game."

"Yeah, me too," I mumble, not really sure if I actually wanted him to hear it.

"Oh, you're a fan?" he asks.

"Yeah," I answer. He has no idea just how big of a fan I am of his. I am trying to play it as cool as I can but I am freaking out inside. Not only do I like him as a hockey player but I have a huge crush on him. Now I am stuck in an elevator with him. I sit down on the floor in the corner of the elevator where I was standing. I look up at him. "You might as well sit down. It's going to be a while."

"It'll wrinkle my suit."

"Have fun standing for 4 hours then."

He rolls his eyes and sits down in the opposite corner of the elevator from me. He stretches his legs out and takes out his phone. He calls someone to let them know the situation. I take out my phone to text AnnMarie.

Amy : you're going to have to go to the game without me. We are stuck in here for a while

AnnMarie : oh that sucks

AnnMarie : I have your Jamie jersey right here with me

Amy : the irony.

AnnMarie : try to keep your hands to yourself

I laugh out loud and he looks up at me from his phone. I smile and he looks back down.

Amy: He's pissed

AnnMarie : I don't blame him

AnnMarie : Tyler just stopped

Amy : of course he did. It's illegal for me to meet that guy

AnnMarie : I told him how you're stuck with Jamie. He says he feels sorry for you

Amy : Well he should. He's grump city over here

AnnMarie : you're just going to have to cheer him up

Amy : I plan to

"I'm Amy, by the way" I say. I might as well introduce myself. We are going to be here for a long time together.

He smiles. "Nice to meet you, Amy."

He starts typing away on his phone. I assume texting someone on the team. I open the camera on my phone and sneak a picture. I open up Twitter.

AngelAmyRF: 4:25pm stuck on an elevator. 4 hours to go.

AngelAmyRF : (Picture of Jamie) Stuck on an elevator with this guy for 4 hours. @jamiebenn14 #elevatorwithbenn

After a few minutes Jamie looks up from his phone and looks at me. "Did you just tweet a picture of me?" he asks.

I smile. "Maybe."

He smiles and lifts his phone up. I smile really cheesey and throw my two thumbs up. He laughs. "That's good. I'm gonna tweet that."

I get a few notifications on my phone. I look at them. Jamie followed me, he retweeted my tweet, and tweeted the picture of me that he just took.

jamiebenn14 : (picture of me) stuck on an elevator with this. @AngelAmyRF

"So rude, you called me a this," I say as I pout. The notifications from Twitter start to pour in. I get so many new followers, a bunch of retweets, and tons of replies to my picture.

"Sorry. I thought it was funny." He looks back down at his phone and starts scrolling. "You kinda like me, huh?" He says as he looks up smiling.

"Are you reading my tweets?" I ask, embarrassed, "don't read my tweets."

"Too late." I put my hand over my face. "It's not that bad. Besides, what else is there to do?"

I look up from behind my hand and smirk. "I can think of plenty." I can't believe I just said that. I'm a flirty person, naturally, but this is Jamie Benn. What was I thinking? His cheeks turn red as he continues to look at his phone.

AngelAmyRF : 4:35pm made my first sexual advance. that didn't take long #elevatorwithbenn

"So you're from New Jersey?" he asks as he puts his phone down on the floor.

"Yeah. We came up here to watch you guys play. I guess this is fine too."

"I can't believe I go through all of last season with hip pain and don't miss a game but get onto an elevator and have to miss one."

"I thought you would have been on the bus already."

"I had to go back up for my beanie. I forgot it."

"Seriously? You just had to have it?" I tease.

He glares at me side eyed. "I didn't think this would happen."

"You look better without it anyway." He smiles. "I left my SD card in my laptop so I had to go up for it. We're both forgetful I guess."

"Yeah."

I look at all of the replies I am getting from my tweets. People are loving my little updates. They want more. I have gained so many more followers just because of Jamie's retweet. Now I have an audience. I text AnnMarie.

Amy : I'm gonna be live tweeting this whole thing.

AnnMarie : so you're having fun?

Amy : as much as I can be. he's so hot

AnnMarie : I guess it's worth missing the game over

Amy : we'll see how it goes. four hours is a long time

"So what do you do?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"I get stuck on elevators with hot hockey players," I flirt.

AngelAmyRF : not a sexual advance but I'm flirting. #elevatorwithbenn

"You don't hold back, do you?"

"Not usually. It depends." I pause. "I'm a writer, by the way."

"Oh really? That's cool."

"If my flirting makes you uncomfortable I'll stop. I don't want to make this weird," I say, feeling bad that I might be making this way more awkward than it needs to be. When I like someone I can come on a bit strong.

He smiles. "It's ok but thanks for your concern." I unzip my backpack and look around at the contents inside as if I don't know what's in there. For some reason when I get nervous I always look in my bag or purse, depending what I have with me. Usually I'll take everything out and look at it then put it back in. "Anything good in there?"

"Nope. Just some pucks, my camera, gloves, hats, brush, batteries, stuff like that."

"Do you need all of that stuff to go to a hockey game?"

"I like to be prepared."

"Well nothing could have prepared you for this."

"That is true."

"You don't happen to have an elevator repairman in there, do you?" he asks with a smile, amused at his own joke.

"Why? You aren't having fun being stuck here with me?"

AngelAmyRF : he already wants out and it hasn't been an hour. oh boy #elevatorwithbenn

He shakes his head. "That's not it."

"I know. You want to play. I don't blame you. You're the one that holds that team together. They need you out there." He smiles and looks away. "Sorry. Didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just how I feel."

"I like how you say what's on your mind. It's refreshing."

jamiebenn14 : I'm lucky to have great company

"I'm surprised you're tweeting as much as you are. You don't do it very often."

"There's a lot of negative people out there. They say what they want to you without thinking how that might affect you. It's not worth it."

"Yeah. It's a shame. If we all treated each other with respect the world would be a much better place. I have to stay off of Amazon because of the reviews on my books. You have people who like your stuff and you have people who have genuine criticism and that's fine. There are so many people who are cruel just to be cruel. I don't read reviews at all now."

"That's terrible. You can't even enjoy all of the nice things someone might have to say about your books because of them."

"That's why I go on my book tours. My fans come out and show their support there. I love meeting them and the looks on their faces show me they love meeting me too. That's what makes it all worth it."

"Hockey fans are different."

"I don't think we're that different."

He looks down. "They can be."

"You can't lump us all into that category, though, that's not fair. Most fans you come across just want the chance to meet you."

"Well of course I know it's not every fan but there's no easy way to determine which is which.Most of them just want something from you. They're not genuine."

I can tell he is getting uncomfortable with this conversation so I stop talking. I look at the time on my phone, 5:25pm "Happy one hour anniversary."

"Has it been an hour already? That seemed fast."


	2. Hour 2

AngelAmyRF : 5:25pm, an hour into it and we're still alive #elevatorwithbenn

I stand up and walk in place and back and forth a bit. My legs are getting tired of being in the same position for so long. I squat down and back up to stretch my muscles. I turn around and notice he is watching me. "My legs were bothering me," I say as if I owe him an explanation.

He smiles. "I didn't say anything." I notice his cheeks are red and he starts laughing.

"What is so..." I realize I just squatted down right in front of him. He was probably looking at my ass. "You're naughty." He shakes his head no. "You were looking at my ass!"

"It was right in front of my face!"

"You like what you saw though, right?" I ask as I sit back down in my corner.

"I'm not answering that," he replies.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

AngelAmyRF : he was checking out my ass #elevatorwithbenn

jamiebenn14 : enjoying the view

I'm starting to get hot wearing this hoodie but all I have underneath is my skin tight Under Armour compression shirt that I wear under my jerseys. I wasn't planning on just wearing this, obviously, but I gave my jersey to AnnMarie to get signed. And here I am in the elevator with him. I can't take off my hoodie and just be wearing a skin tight compression shirt, though. I'm sure he wouldn't complain but it's just embarrassing. I don't even know how he is sitting there in that suit. I imagine it's not comfortable. "Don't laugh at what I'm wearing but I have to take this hoodie off because I am getting hot." I take the hoodie off and put it on the floor next to me. He just smiles. "I usually wear this under a jersey but I handed my jersey off to get signed."

"I'm not complaining. I like it." I blush. "Did he sign it?"

"Who?"

"Tyler Seguin. Did he sign the jersey?"

"No, it's not his jersey, it's yours." He starts laughing. I cross my arms over my chest. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny," he replies, stifling his laugh.

AngelAmyRF : he's laughing at me. so mean #elevatorwithbenn

I lean my head back on the wall behind me. I love being able to spend time with this hockey player that I have such a big crush on but I am over being stuck in this box. I just watch him for a few minutes. "I hate that beanie, you know," I say out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry. I like it," he replies as he looks up from his phone to look at me.

"You have such nice hair. It's a shame you always cover it."

AngelAmyRF : I will get that beanie off his head by the end of this #elevatorwithbenn

"I'd like to see you try," he says, talking about my tweet.

"You just want me to touch you," I reply.

"And?"

"We should just have hot elevator sex and get it over with."

AngelAmyRF : 5:45pm second sexual advance #elevatorwithbenn

"There are cameras in here."

"Oh sure, that's the only thing keeping us from having sex, the cameras." He just smiles. I love how embarrassed I can make him. It's adorable. I start reading some of the replies I am getting from my tweets. I have gained so many more followers. The hashtag is starting to get really popular. More and more people are starting to chime in. I am seeing a lot of people asking for me to take a picture with him. "They want us to take a picture together."

"Who is they?" he asks.

"Everyone on Twitter. I have fans now. We should give the people what they want."

"I'm only taking one with you because you want it. Not them." He scooches over next to me. I hold my phone out, we smile, and I take the picture.

I look at the picture before tweeting it. "We are cute," I say as I look up at him. He smiles. He shuffles back over to his corner. I put my phone down on the floor when he's not looking. I reach my hand out to try to grab the beanie off of his head but he grabs my wrist.

"You really thought that was going to work?" he asks. I can't help thinking holy crap he's touching me.

"I was hoping."

"You gotta try harder than that." He is still holding my wrist. He reaches across his stomach to scratch his side but his fingers graze against my side and I flinch from being tickled. "Are you ticklish?"

"Jamie, come on," I plead. I try to pull my hand out of his grasp but he continues to hold on. "We're adults. Adults don't tickle, right?" He just smiles and tickles my side. I laugh and try to get away from him. He laughs along as he continues to tickle me. "Stop!" I beg through my laughs. He lets go and stops tickling.

AngelAmyRF : he knows I'm ticklish now #elevatorwithbenn

jamiebenn14 : that's what she gets for trying to take my beanie

I sit back in my corner after catching my breath. It's only 6 o'clock and I am running out of things to do. I can keep tweeting and replying to tweets but I am starting to get stir crazy. I regret not eating anything today. I decided I was just going to eat at the arena. Now who knows when I'll get to eat. "Did you eat today?" I ask.

"Of course. You didn't?"

"I was going to wait until I got to the arena. Wasn't really anticipating getting stuck in an elevator."

"You don't have anything in your bag?"

"No, can't bring outside food in. What did you have? I'll just live through your lunch."

"Grilled chicken, brown rice, mashed potatoes, and..."

"Ok that was a mistake. Now I'm more hungry," I say, cutting him off.

AngelAmyRF : he had a lovely lunch and I had air. I make the worst decisions. #elevatorwithbenn

"Do you think they're actually working on getting us out of here?" he asks.

"I don't think so. I don't hear banging and clanging. That's what repairs sound like, right?"

He laughs. "You're adorable."

I blush and look down. "Thanks."

AngelAmyRF : he just called me adorable. I think I died. #elevatorwithbenn

jamiebenn14 : time for mouth to mouth

I see his tweet and look up at him. He smiles. "You're bad," I say.

"Oh you're the only one allowed to be flirty?" he asks.


	3. Hour 3

AngelAmyRF : (selfie with Jamie) 6:25pm 2 hours down, 2 to go. #elevatorwithbenn

"It took you a while to post that," he says almost immediately after the tweet goes through.

"I wanted to post it at exactly 2 hours if you must know."

"Two more to go then, right?" he asks.

"If they finish on time. The guy said that it would probably be longer. We may be stuck in here forever."

"Forever with you, huh? I guess that wouldn't be so bad."

"Did you just ask me to marry you?"

AngelAmyRF : he just proposed. I said yes! #elevatorwithbenn

He shakes his head. "They're going to think I went crazy."

"That's what happens when you're stuck with me."

My phone vibrates and I look down at it. AnnMarie has texted me. I've been so worried about tweeting everything that has been going on that I forgot to update AnnMarie.

AnnMarie : reading your tweets. what is going on in there?

Amy : we are flirting like crazy

AnnMarie : how are you not passed out by now?

Amy : I don't know. This doesn't seem real

AnnMarie : the responses you're getting on twitter are nuts

Amy : I know. It's like I have an audience. It's kinda cool

AnnMarie : I can't believe he's been tweeting along with you

Amy : I think he's just bored. I bet he deletes them

AnnMarie : how much more in love with him are you now?

Amy : so much

"What are you saying over there?" he asks as he looks over at me.

"None of your business."

"I know you're talking about me. You have this smile on your face. It's mischievous."

"I couldn't possibly be smiling about anything else?"

"Nope. It's me." How does he know?

Amy : he knows I'm talking about him

AnnMarie : you probably have that goofy smile on your face

Amy : I guess I'm just as easy to read as a book, huh?

AnnMarie : he noticed the smile didn't he?

Amy : Oh yeah

"I'm starting to get jealous over here. I hope that's not your boyfriend you're talking to," Jamie says.

"No. I don't have one of those. I'm talking to my best friend. The one I am supposed to be at the game with."

"It's a girl, right?"

"Wow, yes, she's a girl. Don't be so jealous. You're the only man for me...in this elevator."

He laughs. "I thought we had something special!"

"Oh we do."

AngelAmyRF : I don't think being trapped is supposed to be this fun #elevatorwithbenn

"I usually don't get this comfortable with someone I just met. I don't know how it is that I am this way around you after only knowing you a few hours," he says. It seems like this is something that's been on his mind and he finally got up the courage to say something.

"I'm pretty easy to get along with," I reply, "plus, it's not like you can go anywhere. You're kinda stuck with me. We might as well get along." I don't want to start thinking that I actually have something with him. Being here is nice and flirting is fun but I don't want to have these crazy expectations for what happens when they get this elevator working again.

"It probably would have sucked being stuck with someone else."

"You getting sappy on me, Jamie?" I tease.

"Shut up," he says jokingly.

AngelAmyRF : I think he loves me #elevatorwithbenn

Sometimes when I am bored I take a bunch of selfies and post the ones I like the most. If I like a bunch of them I'll make a picture collage and post that. I might as well take some selfies here. I'm actually surprised I haven't taken more pictures while being stuck in here. I'm always taking pictures. "I'm gonna take a bunch of selfies so don't judge me."

"That bored huh?"

"Yup."

I hold the phone out and take a few selfies. I start to get a little embarrassed when I realize he's watching me. I take a smiling one, a serious one, a smirking one, one where I am looking bored, I take one and he puts his hand in front of my face. I take a few more and be begins to make funny faces at me and I crack up in the middle of trying to take a serious one. It actually comes out really well so I keep it. I take a few more and he shuffles over next to me and takes a few with me. I guess he's pretty bored too. We take one where we are both making funny faces. I then lean my head against his, smile and close my eyes and I take the picture. I don't know why I closed my eyes. "Did you want to take that one over?" he asks. I guess he noticed I closed my eyes.

"I think it was kinda on purpose."

"Oh. I still think we should take another one."

"You just like that I was touching you." He just smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders. He leans his head against mine and I hold the phone out. We both smile and I take the picture. "Eyes open is much better, you're right." He takes his arm off of my shoulders and moves back over to his corner. I wish he would stay here next to me. I liked being that close to him. "That killed a few minutes." There's still about a half hour until my hourly update tweet. Time is crawling.

AngelAmyRF : I took some selfies. Going to post them on Instagram but they'll post here too #elevatorwithbenn

jamiebenn14 : she loves taking selfies

I go through the pictures I took of myself and delete a few that I don't like. I post a few of the ones of just me as single pictures then I pick a few of the ones I really like and make them into a collage and post those too. I look through the selfies with Jamie and I love all of them. I post the one of us making funny faces and caption it "We need rescuing" and tag him in it. They post to Instagram and Twitter. Then I go to post the one of us with our heads against each other. I take a moment to think about what the caption should be. I always struggle captioning pictures. "Feeling lucky to be stuck with this guy" I tag him in it and post it to Instagram and Twitter.

The responses come pouring in to all of my tweets, especially the pictures of Jamie and I. People want me to take more pictures of him, obviously, but I am not comfortable with straight on being paparazzi with him. "They think we're cute," I say, looking up from my phone.

"We are," he says matter of factly as he looks at me.

"Yeah I guess we are."

"You guess?"

I smile. "Yeah just like a little."

"It's a little too late to be acting coy, don't you think?"

"Yeah. About 3 hours too late I guess."


	4. Hour 4

AngelAmyRF : 7:25pm. 3 hours down. Running out of steam #elevatorwithbenn

I'm starting to get restless. I don't want to be in this damn elevator anymore. I want to get up and walk around but there's nowhere to walk to. There's only so many times I can flirt with this guy. I'm not really good at making conversation. My stomach has started to growl because I am so hungry. It's embarrassing. I'm sure he can hear it. I'm starting to get a little worried that we haven't been updated at all about what's been going on with the repairs. I have no idea if we will be getting out of here in an hour or if it's going to be longer. I don't know if I should try calling the emergency phone or just continue to wait. I look over at Jamie who has his head rested against the wall of the elevator and typing on his phone. It's like a dream to be able to spend this much time with him. The fact that we have been so flirty with each other is unbelievable. It would have been so boring to be stuck in this elevator by myself. I hate that beanie but I guess I'm happy he had to go back up to his room for it.

AngelAmyRF : should be out of here in an hour. not holding my breath #elevatorwithbenn

It's quiet. I think both of us are starting to get really tired of being in the same place for so long. I know I am starting to feel like I'm losing my mind. He looks like he's in a bad mood. I don't blame him. I'm not feeling very cheery myself right now. My phone goes off and I check it. It's AnnMarie.

AnnMarie : Tyler looks so good tonight. You should be here

Amy : I wish I was. Ok maybe I don't. But I do.

AnnMarie : I wouldnt think youd want to give up being stuck with Jamie

Amy : yeah it's been pretty interesting but I'm ready to get out of here

AnnMarie : do you think they'll be finished on time?

Amy : I doubt it.

AnnMarie : It sucks here without you

Amy : Next time I leave something in the room I'm just going to leave it

AnnMarie : he just lifted up his jersey. so hot

Amy : you're killing me

Amy : (selfie with Jamie) took this before.

AnnMarie : you guys are so cute

Amy : yeah that's what everyone's been saying

jamiebenn14 : she stopped talking to me. feeling lonely

I see Jamie's tweet and look up at him. He's looking at me with a smirk on his face. "You could have said something to me, you know," I say.

"This way is more fun," he replies.

AngelAmyRF : he's so needy. wants constant attention. #elevatorwithbenn

"I thought you were more shy than this," I say, "you've surprised me."

"I usually am."

"I guess I'm just special then."

"Something like that."

I unzip my backpack and take out a puck. I roll it over to Jamie. He looks down at it and rolls it back to me. Yes, this is what we have resorted to for entertainment. "The game is going to start in a little while," I say as I roll the puck back to him.

"Don't remind me."

"You're not getting cranky on me, are you?" I ask, "I need you to stay with me."

"I'm just upset I'm missing the game." He rolls the puck back to me.

"There are people in this hotel that have no idea we are trapped in here like animals," I say.

"Now who's cranky?" he playfully asks.

"I need to get up and walk around. How are you still wearing that suit? I'm so hungry. I need to get out of here." I know I'm rambling but I can't handle much more of this.

"You're starting to lose it."

"I know. I'm sorry."

AngelAmyRF : starting to go crazy. please send food. #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : I probably scared him with my rambling #elevatorwithbenn

"You don't have to worry. I understand. I feel the same way."

"I wish I had stuff to talk about. I am terrible at holding conversations. This is why I write. I am much better at writing."

"I'm not much better myself. It's ok. If there's silence it's really not a big deal. I just like messing with you."

"I keep eyeing that emergency phone like I should call and ask if they think we're getting out of here on time," I say as I stare at the emergency phone.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," he replies.

I stand up and it's as if my knees are screaming. They ache from being in the same position for so long. I squat down to stretch them out, this time facing Jamie. He smiles and laughs as he watches me. I walk over to the emergency phone, put the receiver to my ear, and press the button to call. It takes a bit but someone finally picks up. "Yeah, hi, I'm calling to see if there's any updates on getting this elevator repaired," I say, "they said it might be done in 4 hours and the 4 hour mark is coming up but we haven't heard anything."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, at this time I have no new information. It's not looking like they will be finished any time soon, though."

I hang my head, dejected. "Ok. Thank you." I hang up the phone and sit back down in my corner. I just look at Jamie and shake my head.

"Damn."

I lean my head on the wall next to me. I am getting pretty tired even though it's only 7:50. This is just way too much excitement for my liking. All this sitting around and doing nothing has really worn me out. I read my twitter replies and reply to some of the people. As the time goes on I get more people following what has been going on. I feel like I have an obligation to these people to update and entertain them but there is nothing going on. Both of us are over this and just want out. I still have so many people asking me to post more pictures of Jamie. I almost want to pull a Jamie and block those people but I won't.

AngelAmyRF : sorry, not going to post pictures of Jamie on request. Keeping him all to myself #elevatorwithbenn

"Can you believe these people?" I ask, "begging me to post pictures of you. They have no shame."

"And you wonder why I don't tweet as much," he replies.

"I told them I am keeping you all to myself."

"So greedy."

"Too bad for them." He smiles. After a few minutes of silence I start singing. "Love in an elevator. Living it up when I'm going down. Love in an elevator. Loving it up til I hit the ground."

He giggles. "Oh my god, are you singing?"

"Brace yourself. I randomly sing when I am bored and I am not good at it either."

jamiebenn14 : she's singing please help

AngelAmyRF : torturing him with my awful singing #elevatorwithbenn

"Do you take requests?" he asks.

"No requests. Haven't you learned I don't take kindly to requests?"

"Yeah but that's them. This is me."

"Oh and you're so special?"

"Yeah I am."

I scoff. "Please."

He looks back down at his phone and continues to type away. I can't help but be a little curious about who he is talking to. He can't be talking to anyone at the team at this point. The game is about to start. I wonder if he's talking to a girl. The thought of it bums me out. I start to get a bit jealous. This is stupid. I don't even know who he's talking to and it's not like I have a chance with him. I just shake my head at myself. I feel like an idiot for letting myself feel this way. I'm going to blame being cooped up for almost 4 hours. It makes a person crazy. I send AnnMarie a text.

Amy : I am starting to go crazy in here

AnnMarie: arent you supposed to be out soon

Amy : it's not happening.

AnnMarie : damn. bored of Jamie already?

Amy : I'm starting to get jealous of whoever he's texting with

AnnMarie : oh boy

Amy : yeah. Im stupid.

AnnMarie : not stupid but dont worry about it

Amy : he's staring at me

I can see him watching me out of the corner of my eye. I don't think he knows I can see him. I turn my head slightly and he looks back down at his phone.

AnnMarie : maybe he's jealous of me

Amy : Ha yeah. I'll let you enjoy the game

AnnMarie : Not without you

Amy : that was so sweet!

AnnMarie : I know

"What are your biggest fears?" he asks.

I look up from my phone. "Getting deep on me?" I reply.

"Just trying to think of things to talk about."

I scratch my arm as I think of a response. Do I actually tell him or do I say something funny? "Public speaking and heights are probably my top two without getting really depressing."

"Public speaking, eh? What about those book tours you said you do?"

"I don't do readings. I'm ok with meeting people but don't put me up in front of a room filled with them. I have panic attacks."

"Wow that bad, huh?" he says.

"I'll tell you a story of how bad. I was in 11th grade english class and I was in a team with two other people. We had to write a poem about someone else in the class and read it in front of the class. I begged the people in my group not to make me go up there but they didn't want to read it either. I got up in front of the class and proceeded to cry because I was so nervous."

He looks at me sympathetically. "Oh no," he says.

"Yeah it was bad. I was an anxiety filled teenager. I'm a little better now but still get panic attacks from time to time." I bend my knees and hug my arms around them as I rest my chin on top of my knees. "What about you? Do you have any fears?"

He looks me dead in the eyes and says, "getting stuck on an elevator." I burst out laughing. I was not expecting that at all.

AngelAmyRF : this guy's got jokes #elevatorwithbenn

"Your game is about to start. Why aren't you out on the ice?" I tease.

"Can you believe some crazy fan kidnapped me?" he replies.

AngelAmyRF : shit, he's onto me. He knows my secret plan #elevatorwithbenn

"She probably wants to have sex with you," I say, bluntly.

"What is that? Number three?"

"It's nice to see you're keeping track as well."

AngelAmyRF : 8:15pm third sexual advance #elevatorwithbenn

jamiebenn14 : it's a shame she's so shy

I rest my cheek on the top of my bended knees and close my eyes for a few seconds. My back is starting to hurt from sitting in this elevator for so long. There's only so many positions I can sit in. I wish there was more room to walk around or something. I need to really stretch out my legs. I open my eyes and go back to resting my chin on my knees. I'm getting tired. Jamie looks at me and laughs. "What?" I ask. My notifications go off. I check my phone.

jamiebenn14 : (Amy with eyes closed) @AngelAmyRF fell asleep on me. now what?

I roll my eyes. "I wasn't sleeping."

"They don't know that," he says.

"If you want to start taking pictures I could start taking pictures. You know these people want to see you."

"Yeah but then I wouldn't be all yours."

"You drive a hard bargain, Jamie Benn." I open the camera on the phone and take a quick picture of him. He's looking at me with a smirk on his face. "Ooo, maybe I should post this one."

"Let me see it." I turn my phone towards him. He shrugs one shoulder as he says, "yeah post it."

AngelAmyRF : (Jamie smirking) look at this cutie #elevatorwithbenn

jamiebenn14 : (Amy on phone) what she looks like when she's tweeting

"You like taking pictures of me, huh?" I ask after seeing his tweet.

"It's something to do," he replies.

"I would take more pictures of you but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"We are stuck in here for who knows how long. I'm not really worried about that right now."

"Fair enough."

I read my Twitter replies for a bit as the elevator turns silent. We've been in here for 4 hours with no sign of being able to leave. We should have been out by now. It's so frustrating not knowing what's going on. They won't even tell us what actually happened. We just have to sit here and wait to be rescued. I can tell Jamie is upset that he is missing the game right now so I don't want to bother him. I reply to some people who have been asking me questions. I almost feel like a celebrity. I've gained thousands of followers since this whole thing started.


	5. Hour 5

AngelAmyRF : 8:25pm. 4 hours in. Supposed to be out. Not even close. #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : I feel bad for him, he's missing his game #elevatorwithbenn

I start to get tweets that they're talking about Jamie being stuck on the elevator during the game. They showed a few of my tweets during the game. They have been sending me pictures of their TVs. It's crazy how much this has taken off. I just started live tweeting it because I was bored. Now people are talking about it on TV. I get a few notifications that ESPN and TSN have started following me. I think even a few hockey players have started following me. This is crazy. I can't keep up with it all.

"They're talking about us on TV," I say, breaking almost 10 minutes of silence.

"Oh yeah?" he replies.

"That's what Twitterland tells me."

"I guess we shouldn't have been so flirty. They might get the wrong idea," he says.

I look down at my phone. "Yeah. The wrong idea." I know we are just joking around to kill time in here but I was hoping that we had something. I should have known better than to get my hopes up. I feel so stupid for thinking he might actually like me. I reply to some more tweets. So many people have been tweeting me. I hate to ignore them. I try to reply to as many tweets as I can.

"Can you read me something you've written?" he asks out of nowhere.

"Oh I don't know, Jamie," I reply. I've never been comfortable reading my own work out loud. I just told him how I have a fear of public speaking. I don't really have anything worth reading with me anyway.

"It's just me," he reassures me.

"I don't really have anything with me," I say.

"You don't have anything? I find that hard to believe."

I sigh. "I have this thing I wrote yesterday. It's not even close to being good. It's just a rough start of something I was thinking about."

"I'd love to hear it if that's ok with you."

I open up the notepad on my phone. I usually make handwritten notes when I write but I left my notebook at home so I wrote a little on my phone when I couldn't fall asleep last night. "You would think that a human being could not be invisible. You would think that it is impossible. Just think how many times you thought that you would like to be invisible. You could go anywhere you wanted to go and do anything you wanted to do. It sounds like it would be amazing to be invisible. What if you actually were? What if no one could see you? Well it is possible. I live it every day of my life. I am not invisible in any sense of the word but are you invisible when people choose not to see you? I believe you are." I look up at him and he's just watching me. I look back down at my phone. I have more written but I don't think I want to go on.

"Is there more? I really like it."

"I, uh, yeah that's it for now. As I said, I just wrote it yesterday. It's still a work in progress."

"Do you feel that way?" he asks. I just stare at him. "Um, I mean, you read it like you felt it. Like it was personal. If you don't want to answer you don't have to."

I hang my head. "Maybe I used to. Not so much now. I don't let people make me feel that way anymore."

"You can write a whole book based on that one paragraph?"

"Yeah I already see it in my head. That's how I usually write. It plays out in my head as if it were a memory and I just put it to words on the paper. It's going to be a love story. I just have to get an outline written down. I wasn't really supposed to be writing this weekend. I told myself I would give myself some time off but I was having trouble sleeping and it came to me."

"What's going to happen?"

"I had this idea at first where there was this girl and she walked through life invisible. Like watching her you would think she was actually invisible. No one sees her, no one hears her, she goes through life totally alone and isolated until one day a guy says something to her. Something small like do you know where the library is? She asks him you can see me? He says of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able to? You realize that she wasn't invisible at all but it was all in her mind. This guy helps her open up her life and be happy. Like before she met him her life was in black and white and as soon as he talks to her it all turns to color. It's all there in my head. I just have to write it and hope my publisher likes it."

"Wow. You're amazing."

I blush and smile. "Well I wouldn't go that far but thank you."

"Have you ever been in love?" he asks.

"No, I don't think I have," I reply.

"Wouldn't you know if you were in love?"

"What I mean is I have loved before. I have even thought I've been in love. But I tend to hope that when I am actually in love it will be with the person I am going to spend the rest of my life with and since I obviously haven't met that person yet I couldn't have been in love before."

"So you think you can only be in love with one person in your whole lifetime?" I pause to think. "The reason I am asking is that thing you said about life being in black and white until she met that guy and all of a sudden turns to color, do you think that's what being in love is like?"

"It could be an analogy for love I suppose. It doesn't have to be love, though, it could be meeting that person that makes your life whole. It could be a friend, a relative, anyone. You thought you knew what living was but when you meet that person you realize you had no idea at all."

"Do you think about this a lot?"

"Not really. You brought it up anyway."

"You just seem to have a unique outlook on life. It's fascinating."

"I suppose."

AngelAmyRF : we're having a deep conversation right now #elevatorwithbenn

jamiebenn14 : lucky to be able to pick her brain

I check on the game. The Stars are losing 3-0 right now. I don't think I will say anything although I am sure he probably knows. I can't imagine he wouldn't be keeping up with what's going on in the game. We both look up from our phones at the same time. I just stare at the dumb beanie on top of his head. It has to be hot under that hat by now. I really wish he would take it off. That's not really what's important right now, though. We just had a conversation about love. A real conversation about love. I've never talked to anyone about anything like I talk to Jamie about things. It's probably just because we are trapped in here with nothing to do. He said I was amazing and fascinating. You don't just tell people that without meaning it.

"My team is losing. I should be out there," Jamie says.

"Yeah and I should be watching it." I know he wants to be out there playing but if we weren't stuck in here I would never have met him. It's hard to stay positive about being in here, though, I don't how much longer I can stand it. I am so hungry and getting more sleepy as time goes on. "I wish I had buffalo wings right now."

"Oh no, please don't talk about food," he pleads.

"I can't help it, it's all I can think about. I'm so hungry."

"You should have eaten lunch."

"It's too late for should haves. Just give me some wings and I'll be happy."

"If I had wings I would give them to you."

"That's sweet of you, Jamie." I pause to think. "I could really go for a cheesesteak right now actually."

"You're just torturing yourself and me by talking about it."

"I guess I need a distraction to keep my mind off of my hunger," I say with a smirk, "I believe that counts."

"As a sexual advance? Yeah I'd count it."

AngelAmyRF : fourth sexual advance 8:35pm. #elevatorwithbenn

"Even the sexual advances aren't fun anymore," I pout as I rest my chin on my bended knees once more.

"That's because we aren't acting on them," he replies. I just look at him, a little in shock. "You wouldn't even know what to do with yourself."

I scoff. "Please. I'd be just fine. You are the one who wouldn't be able to handle it."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Maybe if we're stuck in here a bit longer I just might find out."

He laughs. "We'll see."

"I like that you didn't say no."

AngelAmyRF : he wants me #elevatorwithbenn

jamiebenn14 : she's all talk

AngelAmyRF : look who's talking @jamiebenn14 #elevatorwithbenn

We look up at each other from our phones and laugh. Posting on Twitter has definitely made this whole thing a lot more enjoyable. It's good to see that Jamie is getting into it as well. I was worried he was going to be in a bad mood this whole time but he's lightened up a bit. I love that I can joke around with him. I'm sarcastic and flirty by nature. It would be a long time stuck in here if he wasn't able to take it and even dish it back. It's still crazy to me when I sit here and think about the fact I have been sitting here and flirting with Jamie Benn and he's actually flirting back.

I look straight up and stare at the ceiling. It would be nice if there were a way to escape this place. I don't see a way that I would even be able to get out through the ceiling even if I were able to convince Jamie to let me stand on his shoulders. You would think it would be a safety issue that they would have to have a way for people to be able to get out of the elevator in an emergency. "Plotting your escape?" Jamie asks.

I continue to look up at the ceiling. "I was thinking I would step on your shoulders and punch a hole in the ceiling and climb out. Sorry I would have to leave you here." I look at him and smile.

"You would really leave me here?" he asks. He pouts and looks as sad as he can to make me feel bad.

"Ok probably not. We're in this together," I reply.

jamiebenn14 : I can't believe she'd leave me in here

AngelAmyRF : he's stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere #elevatorwithbenn

"I would not let you stand on my shoulders to get out only for you to leave me in here."

"That's just being selfish."

"I'd just rather have you here with me," he says as he looks down at the floor.

AngelAmyRF : he can't live without me #elevatorwithbenn

"I am pretty awesome."

"You really think so, don't you?"

"Actually no, but I talk a big game."

"Yeah, no shit."

I check on the score of the game. It's 3-2, the Stars are still losing. I look at my replies on Twitter and reply back to the nicer tweets. The more people that are starting to follow my tweets the more the trolls come out. In the beginning there were mostly positive tweets but now the assholes have come out to play. I can see why a person wouldn't want to spend much time on social media. People like to put others down for whatever reason they might have. It ruins it for the rest of them. I would love to reply to the people who genuinely want to know about what's going on but there are so many negative tweets coming in it makes me not want to read the replies at all.


	6. Hour 6

AngelAmyRF : 9:25pm. it's been 5 hours. I'm getting cranky #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : sorry if I don't reply to your tweets, trolls are out #elevatorwithbenn

"Hey, you're not allowed to be cranky," Jamie says after reading my tweet. I throw my phone down on the floor in frustration. The noise of it hitting the floor startles Jamie, who quickly looks up from his phone. "Are you ok?"

"This isn't fun anymore," I reply as I look down at the floor. "Why do people have to ruin everything?"

He gets up and sits down next to me. I continue to stare down at the floor. He nudges me by slightly leaning into me with his shoulder. "What happened?"

"People are assholes. Why do they have to be so mean?" I ask as I look up and into his eyes.

"They're jealous."

"I guess. I was really enjoying tweeting. It was something to do. They've ruined it," I pout. I bend my knees and hug my arms around them as I rest my chin on my knee.

"You could still tweet. Just don't read the replies."

"I suppose."

"You could always talk to me, you know."

I look at him, resting my cheek on my knee. "I have been talking to you."

He stares back at me. "I know."

I don't say anything, just stare into his eyes. I thought he would look away but he just looks back. I thought I would look away by now but I continue to look into his big, brown eyes. I subtly lick my lips as I contemplate kissing him. It wouldn't be right but then again what about this whole thing has been right anyway? We continue to stare into each other's eyes until his phone rings, breaking our concentration. He takes his phone out of his pocket and stands up to go back to his corner of the elevator. I can't believe I was so close to kissing him.

I reach for my phone and pick it up off of the floor.

AngelAmyRF : almost made a huge mistake #elevatorwithbenn

I'm trying not to listen to Jamie's conversation but it's hard not to. There's not much else I can do. I stare at the wall in front of me and try to figure out who he might be talking to. He's explaining to them what happened with the elevator breaking down and him missing his game. He mentions that he is stuck with one other person. That would be me, the other person. They talk a little longer about the situation and he asks a few questions about how they're doing. "Alright, Jenny, I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Damn, it was a girl. He looks over at me. "That was my sister."

"Oh, I wasn't really paying attention." Lies, all lies. I am so relieved to hear that it was his sister on the phone, I have to admit.

"Oh really? Not even just a little?" he asks with a smile.

"Please," is all I can respond with. I am not a good liar. I hate that he's back on that side of the elevator. I like it much better when he's close to me. Maybe it's better he stay over there, though, I did almost kiss him. That would have made everything awkward.

I stretch my legs out in front of me and lean my head back against the wall. He playfully kicks my foot with his. I look at him and he smiles. I go back to leaning my head against the wall and looking up. He kicks my foot again. I smirk as I grab the lace of his shoe and pull it. "Trying to undress me?" he asks.

"If I was I wouldn't start with your shoes," I reply without missing a beat.

jamiebenn14 : she's trying to undress me

AngelAmyRF : he wishes I was trying to undress him #elevatorwithbenn

I pick the puck that we were rolling to each other up off of the floor and toss it up and catch it and continue to do that. I'm trying to distract myself from looking at him. The longer we are in here the harder it is for me to want to keep my hands to myself. I can't help it. I think it's just natural. I do have self control but what am I supposed to do when I'm so bored and he keeps looking at me the way he is? It would be humiliating if I am reading the signals wrong and go to make a move and it just pisses him off or something. Self control, that's the name of the game.

"You're too quiet," he says.

"I'm just over it," I reply as I put the puck down on the floor next to me.

"You're not allowed to be cranky. That's my job, remember? You're supposed to be the fun one."

I sigh. "I'm not in the mood to be fun right now."

"Do you need me to tickle you again?"

"No," I snap. I don't mean to be like this but I'm hungry, tired, and sick of being in this elevator. The people on Twitter pissed me off and I'm just going to have to be cranky for a while. Usually when I feel like this I just go off somewhere by myself until it passes but I can't go anywhere to be by myself in this box.

"Wow this is serious. No flirty comeback or anything."

jamiebenn14 : she's broken, you guys broke her.

I look up from my phone after reading Jamie's tweet. I don't want him to see me like this. I'm an ugly person when I get in a bad mood. I do like flirting with him. It's fun to see him get all embarrassed. "You just want to touch me," I say with a smile, referring to his comment about tickling me.

He looks over at me and laughs. "I could hug you right now."

"That would probably cheer me up a little."

"Just a little?"

"It depends how handsy you get." He scooches next to me and puts his arms around my shoulders and leans his head on mine. He lets go and goes back to his corner. "That was it? Weak."

"What were you expecting?" he asks.

"I don't know," I reply. I wish it would have lasted about 2 more hours than it did. Maybe that it turned into a full on makeout and groping session. I guess that's asking for a bit too much.

AngelAmyRF : I don't think he knows how to hug #elevatorwithbenn

"You didn't even hug me back!" he whines.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted me to."

"Well now I don't want you to," he teases, "you've missed your chance."

"Oh the J-train has left the station?" I joke.

He laughs. "Yeah."

"That's too bad. I'm a great hugger. I guess now you'll never know."

"How did you manage to turn this around on me?"

I smile. "I'm just that good. I'm surprised you haven't figured that out by now." I lean towards him with a smirk on my face. "You want a hug, don't you?"

"I'm fine," he says with his arms crossed over his chest.

It takes everything in me not to go over to him and hug him. I am trying that whole self control thing. Plus, it doesn't hurt to play hard to get sometimes. Leave him wanting it. He's probably sitting there wondering what it would be like for me to touch him. Maybe not, but I'd like to think I've gotten him thinking. I check on the game and it's over. The Stars lost 3-2 . AnnMarie should be coming back to the hotel from the game. We do have tonight booked.

Amy : when you get back to the hotel remember to wave to us

AnnMarie : I will

Amy : you'll have to read our tweets when you get back

AnnMarie : I plan to.

Amy : I'm so hungry

AnnMarie : hopefully it wont be much longer

"My friend is on her way back here," I say after I put the phone down on the floor for now. "It's going to be weird knowing she's in the building but we're still in here."

"They're going to be on their way to Manhattan soon. I wonder if I'll miss tomorrow's game."

"I sure as hell hope not."

He giggles. "What? Can't handle 24 hours with me?"

"We are eventually going to have to pee and it's not going to be a fun time. I also might die of starvation."

AngelAmyRF : he wants to spend 24 hours in here with me. crazy boy #elevatorwithbenn

"What brought you guys all the way up to Buffalo from New Jersey anyway?" he asks.

"We wanted to see Tyler of course," I tease.

"You love me that much, eh?" he says, ignoring my comment about Tyler. I just about melt when he says eh. Something about a Canadian saying eh just gets me. I'm weird.

"You walked right past us in New Jersey. I had to try again."

"I did? Sorry."

"You're not sorry. Don't say sorry for my sake. I get it. Sometimes you're just not in the mood."

"Yeah."

I laugh. "I met you now, though, I guess I don't have to go to the game in Philly next month."

"You will if you want that jersey signed."

"Autographs aren't really that important to me. I'm happy with just meeting you."

"You should still go to the game."

"You're going to miss me, arent you?"

AngelAmyRF : he is so going to miss me when this is all over. Poor guy #elevatorwithbenn

"We'll see how I feel when we actually get out of here."

I decide to give Twitter another chance and I start to read my replies and respond to a bunch of them. There are still a good amount of trolls chiming in but I ignore them. There are plenty of people who are following me and tweeting me nice things. So many people are very entertained by my commentary and wish they could know what exactly is going on in here. I think it's cool that it's just Jamie and I going through this. It's like we're in our own little world. I still am getting people asking me to take more pictures of him. Maybe in a little while. I feel a little bad that I'm not saying anything to him right now but honestly I don't even know what say anymore. We're coming up on 6 hours in here. There's only so much you can talk about.

"I thought you gave up on Twitter," Jamie says after reading my timeline.

"I have fans I have to keep happy," I reply.

"Good luck with that. They're never happy," he says bitterly.

"Some of them aren't that bad. You're generalizing again."

"Just talking from experience."

I look at the time on my phone and say, "Happy 6 hour anniversary, Jamie."

"Six hours? Wow." He bends his knee, leans his elbow on his knee, and rests his head in his hand. "I'm ready to get out of here."


	7. Hour 7

AngelAmyRF : 10:25pm. Hour 6. Maybe they forgot about us #elevatorwithbenn

jamiebenn14 : I have survived 6 hours with @AngelAmyRF

"We should take an hour 6 selfie," I suggest.

"Yeah, ok." He shuffles himself next to me. "What should be do?"

"I was going to pout. You don't have to though."

"No, I'll do it too."

I turn on the camera on my phone and hold it out in front of us. We pout and make the most pathetic faces we can and I take the picture. He's so cute. I can't help smiling while I review the picture before sending it to Twitter. He goes back to his corner. One of these times I am going to tell him to stay next to me. I just haven't gotten the courage to do that yet.

AngelAmyRF : (pouting selfie) the faces of people who are over it #elevatorwithbenn

It's funny that once I posted the picture of me and Jamie pouting so many of my followers started replying with pictures of themselves pouting. I have been retweeting a bunch of them. I turn my phone to show Jamie some of my favorite ones and he laughs. We actually started something here. This is crazy. My phone goes off and I pick it up to check it.

AnnMarie : I'm back at the room. Miss you

Amy : miss you too, this one is getting cranky

AnnMarie : isn't he always cranky?

Amy : he was ok for most of it

AnnMarie : well you guys have been in there for a while

Amy : yeah one of us might not survive

AnnMarie : just punch him if he gives you attitude

Amy : he does look hot with a black eye

AngelAmyRF : it's gotten quiet in here. I think both of us are getting tired #elevatorwithbenn

My phone rings unexpectedly. I normally don't get phone calls. My friends know I prefer texting. I look at the caller ID and smirk. "Hey, Damien," I say. Jamie looks up from his phone at me.

"I've been reading your tweets. What the hell happened? You're stuck in an elevator?" he questions. Damien is a friend of mine. I've known him for a couple of years now. We hang out here and there. I wouldn't call us incredibly close or anything but we talk now and again.

"Yeah I'm in Buffalo with AnnMarie. Something malfunctioned and the elevator broke down," I explain. Jamie is watching me and making me feel a little nervous. "I don't have any other information."

"That sucks. Do they know when you're going to be getting out?"

"I honestly think they forgot about us. I'm probably never getting out of here."

"And you're in there with Jamie Benn? You must be freaking out. Have you made a move on him yet?" Classic Damien, he's always asking questions. He always needs to know everything that is going on.

I smile. "No I haven't. That wouldn't be right."

"But you've thought about it."

I notice Jamie is still looking at me, listening to every word. I look away from him. "Well yeah, of course I have."

"Well what are you waiting for? There's nothing else to do in there, I'm sure. Just go for it."

"You're so bad. You know I can't do that."

"I'm a guy. I know these things. He's not going to turn you away. I wouldn't."

"We should probably change the subject," I say as I continue to grow more and more uncomfortable.

"Oh he's probably listening to every word you're saying, right?" he asks.

"Yeah," I answer.

"He's probably jealous you're talking to a guy. You should probably say something like you miss me or you love me. Drive him crazy."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I'm just trying to help you out. I know how guys think."

"I'm not going to do that. You can just drop it."

"It's getting late anyway, I'll let you get back to it. Whenever you get back home we need to hang out. It's been far too long."

"Yeah, for sure. I'll text you when I get back home and we can make plans."

"Have fun with Jamie Benn. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Damien." I end the call and put the phone down on the floor.

I look over at Jamie who has his arms crossed over his chest. "So who was that?" he asks.

"A friend of mine," I answer.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend."

"Um, I don't." Is he mad at me? He seems kind of mad at me.

"You sounded pretty friendly with him."

"Are you jealous, Jamie?" I ask with a smirk.

"Jealous about what?" he replies.

I roll my eyes. "Nothing I guess."

I pick up my phone and look around Twitter. I notice my battery is getting low. If my phone dies and I am still stuck in here I will go crazy. I look through my backpack to see if I have a spare battery for my phone. Sometimes I carry one around. I didn't bring my spare battery but I do have a power bank that I can charge my phone with, thank god. I take the power bank out of my backpack and plug it into my phone and my phone begins charging. I put the phone and power bank on the floor next to me and lean my head back on the wall behind me and close my eyes.

"Are you sleeping?" he asks after what feels like several minutes of silence.

"Yes I am," I reply sarcastically, my eyes still closed.

"Are you dreaming about me?" he asks.

"Yeah but you don't want to know what's going on," I say then open my eyes to see his reaction. He smiles and looks away.

AngelAmyRF : 11:00pm 5th sexual advance and I'm half asleep #elevatorwithbenn

"If you weren't in here right now what would you be doing?" he asks as he shifts positions to get more comfortable.

"Hmm. I'd probably be going through pictures I took at the game and deleting the ones I don't like. My friend and I would probably be talking about what happened during the game. I'd probably be eating something. What about you?"

He rubs the back of his neck with his hand as he leans his head back into it. "I'd be on a plane to New York City. I'd probably be sitting with Tyler. He'd be talking my ear off and I'd be listening but wishing he'd shut up so I can sleep." He laughs. "No, I don't mind when he talks actually."

"I would probably be complaining about how Jamie Benn blew me off when I tried to get my jersey signed but say maybe I'll get him next time and my friend would tell me I'm better off wishing to get struck by lightning and it actually coming true." I look at him and smile.

He purses his lips together and glares at me. He is not amused at my attempt at humor. It's not like he can say that's not true. I laugh and a smile begins to creep over his face. "You're such a smart ass but you're probably right."

"I know I'm right."

"You've got me now, though."

"This is true." I hold my head in my hands and close my eyes. I am so tired but I really don't want to fall asleep in front of him. I rub my eyes and then my temples and look up at him. I glare at the grey beanie on his head. "I really hate that beanie."

He chuckles. "Yeah I know. You've mentioned it once or twice."

"You know what I'd be doing right now? I'd be lying in that big, comfortable bed getting ready to go to bed for the night," I say as I imagine what it would be like to be in bed right now.

"Stop it, you're killing me. I'm so tired," he replies as he throws his head back.

"I'd be curled up under the blankets and snuggling onto a pillow, don't judge. Just relaxing until I fall asleep."

"Why are you doing this to me?" he whines.

"If you're tired just go to sleep."

"I don't trust you."

I smile. "Yeah you probably shouldn't. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself, though." I fold up my hoodie into a pillow shaped ball. "You can use my hoodie as a pillow." I hand him the hoodie and he reluctantly takes it from me and stuffs it behind his head.

"What side of the bed do you sleep on, right or left?" he asks. This guy is just full of questions. I don't mind answering them, though, it helps pass the time. I don't know if he's genuinely curious about me or just that bored.

"I sleep alone so right in the middle," I answer.

"You bed hog," he teases.

"What part of I sleep alone don't you understand?"

"I just don't understand why you sleep alone," he says and smiles.

"That's only because we just met," I say with a smirk.

"I really thought I had you on that one."

"I'm sorry but you'll never be able to leave me speechless. I'm too good."

"That sounds like a challenge to me."

"You can try."

AngelAmyRF : 11:05pm sexual advance number 6 #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : let the record show I was nice enough to lend him my hoodie to use as a pillow #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : getting sleepy but wont be able to sleep #elevatorwithbenn

I look up from my phone and over at Jamie who is struggling to keep his eyes open. He will probably fall asleep shortly and I'll really be alone in here. I could tweet and text but it's not the same as actual human interaction. I don't blame him for being tired. It's been a long 6 hours in here. We're actually coming up on 7 hours already. I can't say the time has been flying by but so far we've been able to keep ourselves entertained enough where the time isn't crawling. I just wish I knew when exactly we would be getting out so I had something to look forward to. Not knowing is the hardest part. It could be 5 more minutes but it could also be 5 more hours.

I spend the next 10-15 minutes on Twitter responding to tweets. I have gained almost 10 thousand followers since this whole thing started. It's beginning to get hard to keep up with all of the replies and tweets coming in about Jamie and me. I try my best to reply back to as many people as I can but it's starting to become too much. The time goes by so quickly that I almost miss out on tweeting the 7 hour mark tweet. I can't believe it's been 7 hours already. I can't tell if it feels like more or less at this point. It just feels like forever. "We're at the 7 hour mark already, Jamie," I say, still reading twitter. No answer. "Jamie?" I look up and he's got his head leaned to the side on my hoodie and his eyes are closed. I guess he fell asleep. "Jamie?" No answer, he's asleep. He looks so cute. I can't help myself. I take my phone out and take a picture of him.


	8. Hour 8

AngelAmyRF : 11:25pm marks 7 hours and Jamie has fallen asleep. He's adorable #elevatorwithbenn

I quietly shuffle myself along the floor to get positioned next to him and I take a selfie with him sleeping. I smile really big and snap the picture and quickly go back to my spot.

AngelAmyRF : (Jamie sleeping) (selfie with Jamie sleeping) s'cute. It's hard not to snuggle up next to him #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : now would probably be a good time to steal the beanie. #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : I did promise I'd keep my hands to myself, though, stupid promises #elevatorwithbenn

I feel a little creepy sitting here watching him sleep but honestly what else is there to do? He just looks so peaceful. Since he's sleeping I should probably take this opportunity to fall asleep myself but I just can't bring myself to do it. I feel like if I fall asleep I am going to miss something. What could I possibly miss being stuck in this elevator? I have no idea but this is how my brain works. I am so hungry right now but my stomach has given up on growling to let me know. It just feels like a bottomless pit waiting to be filled. I can't help staring at his lips. They're so perfect. They're screaming to be kissed. This is bad. I need to focus on something else.

I wonder if AnnMarie is still awake.

Amy : still awake?

AnnMarie : of course

Amy : he fell asleep.

AnnMarie : I saw your tweets

Amy : I'm just staring at him, watching him sleep

AnnMarie : is it exciting?

Amy : thrilling

AnnMarie : so you're not going to steal the beanie after all that?

Amy : I promised to behave

AnnMarie : chicken

Amy : I don't want to disturb him. What if he just gets more cranky?

AnnMarie : oh god, let the man sleep

Amy : that's what I'm saying.

AnnMarie : I tried asking at the front desk if they know when you'll be out but nobody knows anything

Amy : yeah they didn't know anything the last time I talked to them. that's not really encouraging

AnnMarie : the weather is pretty bad out there

Amy : not sure how much more of this I can take. Not that I have a choice.

Jamie's phone on the floor next to him starts vibrating. I look at it for a few seconds and go back to looking around Twitter on my phone. The phone vibrates again. I wonder who's texting him, assuming that's what it is. I really shouldn't look but I really want to know. I look up at him to gauge how asleep he is as if I can even tell. I slowly reach for his phone and grab it. This is wrong. I really shouldn't be looking at his phone. This is a total invasion of privacy and he'd probably be furious if he knew. I unlock his phone and look at his message inbox. Tyler Seguin keeps texting him. I click to open the message. I feel so wrong for doing this.

Tyler : when are you getting out of there

Tyler : are you going to answer me?

I get the brilliant idea to reply back.

Jamie : no clue when I'm getting out, bro

Tyler : did you just call me bro? you never call me bro

Oh crap. I've been caught.

Jamie : It's something new I am trying out maybe

Tyler : this isn't Jamie.

Jamie : sorry, he fell asleep and I got bored

Tyler : hold on, I'm going to call you.

Jamie's phone vibrates in my hand and I consider not answering. I don't think I can handle talking to Tyler Seguin right now. I answer it anyway.

"Um hi," I say in a hushed tone.

"You've got some balls messing around on his phone," he says.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm going to delete the texts please don't tell him," I reply in a panic.

"I don't care. I think it's great." I wasn't expecting that at all.

"You do?"

"Yeah but only because it's me."

"It's wrong, though, I really shouldn't have looked."

"Oh yeah, it's definitely wrong but now we can mess with him."

"I don't think I should. Who knows how long I'm going to be stuck in here with him. I really don't want him hating me."

"He's not going to hate you. Is he still sleeping?"

"Yeah or else we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Put me on speaker."

"Oh hell no."

"Come on, it'll be funny. Pleaaaaase?"

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," I say. I hold the phone in my hand and click on the speakerphone icon. I sigh. "Ok you're on speaker."

Tyler starts giggling before he even says anything. I can tell he's up to no good. I should probably just hang up before he ruins this for me. "Jamie, wake up!" he yells. Jamie opens his eyes and lifts his head up quickly.

"What the fuck?" Jamie says. Tyler starts cracking up on speaker phone. Jamie glares at me and takes the phone out of my hand. "Tyler? What the fuck?"

"Sorry. I was just missing you. Don't blame her. She had nothing to do with it."

Jamie just looks at me and then away. Great, now he hates me. I've ruined any chance I might have had at having anything with him. Not that there was a chance to begin with. "I can't believe you, Tyler," Jamie scolds.

"Oh lighten up, Chubbs. I was just having some fun."

"This is bullshit," Jamie mumbles under his breath.

"You hit that yet?" Tyler asks.

I put my hand over my face, embarrassed, and say, "oh my god."

Jamie laughs. "You've embarrassed her."

"Seriously though, man, get out of there soon," Tyler says.

"Not much I can do about that," Jamie replies.

"I'll let you two lovebirds get to it. Hopefully we see you soon, Jamie. Bye." Before Jamie can respond Tyler ends the call.

Jamie looks at me and says, "lovebirds?"

I laugh uncontrollably. "I didn't say anything to him, I swear."

"You think this is really funny don't you?"

I shake my head no. "No!" I continue to laugh. I'm delirious. He lunges across the elevator and grabs me. "What are you doing?" He pulls me close to him so I'm in between his legs and my back is up against him. He starts tickling me. "No, no, no," I plead through laughs.

"You deserve it. Punishment for taking my phone." He continues to tickle me as his arms are wrapped around me. He starts laughing along with me.

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" I yell out as I try to get away. He stops tickling me and our laughs start to dwindle down. I try to catch my breath when I realize he is holding me. His chin is almost touching my shoulder and I can feel his breath on my neck. I think he realizes what he's doing too because he lets go.

"I got a little carried away," he says as he backs up and sits back in his corner.

I lean back against the wall next to him.

AngelAmyRF : this guy can't keep his hands off of me #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : stealing the beanie in 3, 2, 1 #elevatorwithbenn

I put my phone down and quickly grab the hat off of Jamie's head and stuff it up my shirt and into my bra so he can't get it.

"Don't think I won't go in for it," Jamie says as he pushes his hair back onto his head.

"I'm pretty sure that was my intention when I put the hat in my shirt," I reply.

He smirks and looks me up and down. There's no way he's going to go through with it. He positions himself to face me. He looks into my eyes as he puts his hands on my stomach. I look down at his hands and back up at him. One side of his mouth curls up as he grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it out. He slips his hand under my shirt, puts it on my stomach, and moves it from side to side looking for the hat. I smile because he can't find it. He won't find it there. I can't believe he's touching me, like actually touching me. His hand is on my stomach and he's looking at me like that. I bite my lower lip as he moves around to my back. "Where is it?" he asks in my ear.

"I, uh," is all I manage to squeak out as he runs his hands up my back, back down, and out of my shirt.

"I thought you said I could never leave you speechless."

"I guess I was wrong."

"Wow not even a witty comeback?"

"It's in my bra. You going to come get it now?"

"Ugh, just keep it."

I reach into my shirt and grab the hat out of my bra and put it on my head. I take my phone out and take a smiling selfie with my newly acquired beanie. I go to take another one when he leans his head in and makes a goofy face, I look at him and laugh while I take the picture. "You crack me up," I say. I take the beanie off of my head and hand it to him. "You can have it back."

He pushes it away. "No really, you can keep it."

"I didn't think I was that disgusting. Thanks," I say sarcastically.

"I just want you to have it."

I need to catch up on my tweeting. So much has happened.

AngelAmyRF : talked to @tseguinofficial on the phone, that was interesting #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : we get it, I'm ticklish #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : so we've learned I can be left speechless #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : (laughing beanie selfie with Jamie) making me laugh #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : (beanie selfie) It's mine now #elevatorwithbenn


	9. Hour 9

AngelAmyRF : 12:25am holy shit, it's a brand new day and we're still in here. hour 8 #elevatorwithbenn

jamiebenn14 : she has made the past 8 hours bearable. I'm a lucky guy.

It's after midnight and tiredness has set in. I feel like I might fall asleep soon. I wonder if he's going to fall back asleep. He looks like he's pretty out of it himself. I can't believe he had his hands on my skin. I can't believe I'm still breathing. He took his time. He knew what he was doing. He probably didn't even care where the beanie was. He just wanted to drive me crazy. He succeeded.

"Do you need to charge your phone?" I ask, "mine is done charging."

"Yeah that would be great. It's almost dead." I unplug my phone from the power bank and hand the power bank to him. He plugs his phone in. "Thanks."

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Are you going to take my phone again?" he quips.

"No I've learned my lesson. I can't handle being tickled anymore. I might pee my pants next time."

"It's so cute how ticklish you are," he says as he looks down at the floor. It's cute how embarrassed he gets over saying certain things to me but he says them anyway.

"I still think you use it as an excuse to touch me."

He smiles and looks up at me. "Maybe."

AngelAmyRF : he thinks I'm cute. I think I'm in love #elevatorwithbenn

He picks up my rolled up hoodie off of the floor next to him and props his head up with it. He picks up his phone and starts reading. I check out Twitter to see what people are saying.

There are so many people tweeting me that we are so cute together. The picture of me laughing at his goofy face is one of my favorites. I'm just looking at him with such admiration. People are starting to tell me to kiss him. I'd love to, believe me. I almost reply back to some of those people but I decide it probably wouldn't be such good idea. I think kissing him would cross the line. I don't even want to bring It up. It's embarrassing. I don't even know if that would be something he'd want to do.

"So you're in love, eh?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow.

I shrug. "It's just something I said."

"Do you see what they're saying?" he says as he looks up at me from his phone.

"No, what?" I reply, as if I don't know. Of course I know.

"They say we should kiss," he says then smirks.

"Oh yeah? I thought you don't listen to anything the fans have to say."

"Yeah usually I don't but...don't you want to?"

My eyes go wide. "Want to...kiss? Are you asking me if I want to kiss you?"

He puts his hand on his chin and rests his cheek on his palm. "We should probably do what they say."

"How have the roles reversed here all of a sudden?" I nervously ask, trying to change the subject.

"You've wanted to kiss me from the moment you stepped on this elevator."

"I'm not denying that."

He leans in close to me and looks into my eyes. "You just want me to make the first move."

"Maybe."

A smile creeps across his face. I smile as I bite my bottom lip and move a little closer to him. I can't believe I'm going to do this. I'm actually going to kiss Jamie Benn. I put my hands on his neck and slowly lean in to kiss him. My lips meet his and he runs his fingers through my hair. We start out slow, just kissing each other's lips. I thought his lips were perfect before but they're even nicer than I ever could have imagined. As much as I am enjoying kissing his lips I want more but I know it wouldn't be a good idea. I move my hands down from his neck to his chest for a few seconds then around his back to hold him close. He rests his hands on my lower back as we kiss a bit more before stopping.

We both smile and look down at the floor. I guess we're both a bit embarrassed. I really liked it, which is why we had to stop. Being responsible is so overrated. "Sometimes those fans know what they're talking about, huh?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

He laughs. "Yeah. I guess so."

AngelAmyRF : just wanted to thank all of you #elevatorwithbenn

"Can I tell them? You know, that we kissed. I'll only tell them if it's ok with you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." It's kind of a personal thing and who knows how these people are going to react. I just don't want things to get weird between us. Everything has been so perfect. That kiss was so perfect.

He takes his time thinking about it. I'm sure there's part of him that really doesn't want it to be talked about. "You can tell them."

AngelAmyRF : he's a really good kisser ;) #elevatorwithbenn

jamiebenn14 : she's just alright

I read Jamie's tweet and glare at him. "Just alright?" I question.

"I couldn't tell them how great of a kisser you are. They might want to find out for themselves."

"So you want me all to yourself?"

"Yeah I do."

"You do?"

He smiles. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I smile back at him then put my hand over my mouth as I yawn. I'm so tired. I should be in bed sleeping right now. "You can lean on me if you want to." He spreads his legs open, puts his arms around me, and pulls me up against him. I lean back on him and take a deep breath. Why does this feel so right? I don't even know him. He doesn't know me. We just happen to be stuck here together. "You can fall asleep if you want. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." He chuckles at himself.

"No, I want to enjoy this."

AngelAmyRF : this pillow is so comfortable #elevatorwithbenn

"I'm really starting to get worried about when they will actually be done."

"I know. It's almost 1am. Do you think they're even still working on it?"

"They better be," he angrily says.

"You're so hot when you're mad." I must be really tired. Anything that comes to mind is just spilling out of my mouth. No good can come from this. He rests his chin on the top of my head. I feel extremely close to him right now, and not just because I am leaning up against him. We've flirted, we've touched, we've kissed, and now we're snuggling. Am I thinking too much into it by asking myself what all of this means? I want to ask him but I don't know if it's the best idea.

"I am enjoying this right now, though," he says after a few moments of silence. Both of us are slow to answer each other due to being so tired. I think there's also a lot on both of our minds.

"Yeah," is all I can manage to reply with. My eyes are growing heavy and have become hard to keep open. I don't want to fall asleep but it's getting harder and harder to fight it. I lean my head back on his shoulder and close my eyes for a few seconds. I open them quickly when I feel myself start to fall asleep. "So what happens after we get out of here?"

"Hopefully I can make the game against the Rangers tonight."

I shake my head. That's not what I was referring to but I should have known better than to be so vague. Guys need things spelled out for them. I don't even feel like getting into the fact that I was talking about us. What's going to happen with us? Are we friends now? Are we more? Are we nothing? I feel like I have a right to have these questions. I'm too tired to get into it, though.

"We should probably take a selfie to capture this cute moment," I say. I can't help myself.

"You and your selfies," he replies with a chuckle.

"When you're as cute as we are you just have to take selfies. It's the law."

"I'll take all of the selfies with you that you want."

"You must be really tired."

"I am."

I take my phone out and he rests his chin on my shoulder. We smile and I take the picture. He kisses my cheek and sits back.

AngelAmyRF : fighting sleep. entertain me #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : no end in sight #elevatorwithbenn

"Soon I'm just going to be tweeting random letters," I say.

"I don't understand why you won't sleep."

"Because I'm stubborn." He laughs. "You're not supposed to laugh at that."

"Time would probably go faster if we slept."

"I just don't want to right now." I lean my head on his arm.

"Eventually you won't have a choice, you're crashing."

"I'm going to be brutally honest because why not? Lying here with you, I just want to be in this moment forever. It feels nice. It's been a while since...nevermind." I don't know if it's just being overly tired or the fact that I haven't had anyone hold me in so long but I'd take 8 more hours of this just to be able to get to feel like I am feeling right now.

"I get it."

"Sorry if that's weird. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't apologize. It's ok."

AngelAmyRF : I think I'm losing it in here #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : I shared too much #elevatorwithbenn

"I feel stupid," I say as I hang my head and cover it with my hand.

"Don't feel stupid." He rubs his hand up and down my arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about."

"You're going to get shy on me now? We have nothing else."

"Jamie, it's embarrassing. Just drop it. We can talk about anything else but my failed love life."

"I have a hard time believing you have a failed love life."

"Well believe it. I'm alone. I sleep alone. I eat alone. I do everything alone."

"You're not alone. I am right here."

I shift positions and look up at him. "Until these doors open."

He doesn't respond. I don't blame him. This conversation is awkward. I never should have said anything. I lean back on him and take out my phone.

Amy : we kissed and now we're snuggling

AnnMarie : congratulations

Amy : ha thanks

AnnMarie : maybe you'll have sex by the time you get out of there

Amy : ha I can only wish

AngelAmyRF : I am pretty much the most pathetic person ever #elevatorwithbenn

Amy : It's weird how comfortable I am with him

Amy : It's weird how much I like him. this is bad

AnnMarie : maybe you shouldn't be snuggling with him then

Amy : he's really comfy though

"You know I can read your screen, right?" Jamie asks.

"Nosey!" I yell as I lock the screen and put it down. "Now I'm just embarrassed."

"Don't be. You're right, I am pretty comfortable."

I laugh. "Yeah well maybe I should get up. Maybe I like this too much."

"If that's what you want."

"It's not really what I want but it's probably what I should do." I put my hand down on the floor on the other side of his leg to help boost myself up. "I need to stretch my legs anyway." I squat down a few times to stretch and bend my knees. I walk back and forth in the little space I have. I put my hands on the cool, metal elevator doors and rest my forehead against it. I close my eyes and sigh. "I'm going fucking crazy," I mumble to myself low enough that he can't hear me.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah. Just imaging I am somewhere else."

"Somewhere else with me?"

"If you want to be there too you can be there."

I walk over to my corner and sit down. What is wrong with me? I could be over there with Jamie right now but I decided it would be better to be over here by myself. I am so stupid. I complain about being alone and then I isolate myself. He looks up and over at me and smiles, I smile back. If I don't get out of here soon I am going to start developing real feelings for him. I'm pretty sure I've already started. Maybe I can pry the doors open with my desperation.


	10. Hour 10

AngelAmyRF : 1:25 am . 9 hours. 9 hours in this fucking place #elevatorwithbenn

I think about tweeting the picture that Jamie and I took while I was leaning on him but decide to keep that one for myself instead.

"A little angry over there?" Jamie says, I assume referring to my tweet.

"It's the 7 stages of boredom. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Ok that might be grief but it still applies here."

"When does acceptance happen?"

"Probably not until after we get out of here."

"You didn't tweet that selfie. I really liked it. You didn't like it?"

"I thought I would keep it for myself."

"So selfish." He starts pulling at the collar of his shirt. "It's getting hot in here."

"Now you're hot? I was hot like 6 hours ago."

He takes his jacket off and lies it down on the floor next to him. I stare at how the shirt hugs his chest tightly.

AngelAmyRF : He's undressing. My prayers have been answered #elevatorwithbenn

He unties his tie and pulls it out from behind his neck. He folds the tie and places it down on top of his jacket. He unbuttons his top few buttons and looks at me and says, "That's much better."

"Are you sure you don't need to unbutton a few more buttons or something?" I just can't help being flirty with him. It's too much fun. It's the only way I know how to talk to guys that I like. I get all stupid around them.

"You'd like that too much."

"You should just take the whole shirt off and both of us will feel a whole lot better."

"You wouldn't even know what to do with yourself."

"Yeah but I'd know what to do with you." I flash him a smile.

He smiles back. "What number sexual advance are you on anyway?"

"I've lost count. I'm too tired to even think about it."

AngelAmyRF : 1:35am sexual advance number I lost count #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : is anyone else even awake besides the two of us? #elevatorwithbenn

"Would it be too much information if I say I really have to pee?" he asks as he looks down at his phone.

"Oh my god, I have to pee too. We can't talk about this, it'll make it worse."

"You don't happen to have a bottle in that backpack, do you?"

"No, but even if I did would you actually pee with me sitting right here?"

"If it came down to it I would have to."

I snarl. "Let's not talk about this anymore. I'm kind of grossed out."

AngelAmyRF : we need serious help up in here #elevatorwithbenn

I read around Twitter for a little bit and reply to some tweets. There aren't as many as there have been tonight. People are either sleeping or tired of me or both. It seems as if the trolls have given up and I just have the fans left. I'm sure any minute a new wave of trolls will stop by though. I am not really looking forward to that. It's taking everything in me to continue to keep my eyes open. Every blink gets longer and longer. It actually hurts to try to keep them open that's how tired I am. I lean my head back on the wall behind me. "You should probably just take your clothes off," I say after a few minutes of silence.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Is this what it has come to?"

"I'm too tired to think. This is what you get."

"What if I talked to you that way?" he asks as he looks over at me.

"I would be incredibly turned on."

He looks back down at his phone. "Well I'm not going to."

"Tease." He continues to look at his phone but he smiles. "I love your smile. You don't do it enough."

"Thank you."

I read the replies on Twitter that I haven't read yet and reply to all of them. It's getting impossible to keep my eyes open at this point. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake.

"Are you going to forget me after we get out of here?" I ask as I continue to type to people on Twitter.

"I think it would be impossible to forget you," he replies. I look up at him and smile.

"Even with all of those girls throwing themselves at you?" I say bitterly.

"I'll put it this way. Out of all of the girls who throw themselves at me you're my favorite," he replies then winks.

AngelAmyRF : I'm his favorite! #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : he winked at me. S'cute #elevatorwithbenn

"Well that was sweet. Thank you."

"Are you going to be going to any other games besides Philadelphia?" he asks

"No, that's the last local game. Everything else is too far."

"Oh."

"Yeah I saw you guys in New Jersey, Brooklyn, Washington, and well Buffalo sort of."

"You're not going to the game against the Rangers?"

"As a Devils fan it's against my religion to step foot in that building especially if the Devils aren't even playing."

"I see. Not even for me?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be awake for that game. I don't know how you're going to survive."

"I'm not going to miss another game."

"If we're even out of here by then."

"Don't even say that."

"Will they let you nap in between periods?"

"Very funny."

"They'll have to tape a thing of smelling salts under your nose to make sure you don't fall asleep on the ice."

He laughs. "Yeah probably." He rubs his eyes with his hand and rests his head on his fist. He shakes his head. "This is bullshit."

"Now you're entering the angry stage. Welcome."

"I've been there."

My phone goes off and it surprises me. I thought everyone would be sleeping by now.

AnnMarie : you still awake?

Amy : barely

AnnMarie : I wish I could get you out of there

Amy : you and me both

AnnMarie : getting stuck with your favorite player not all that it's cracked up to be?

Amy : it's not that.

AnnMarie : yeah I know, I was joking

Amy : I know, I just have no energy to compute

AnnMarie : is he still awake?

Amy : he's fighting sleep just as much as I am

AnnMarie : you should just fall asleep

Amy : I should but I don't want to

AnnMarie : you're hoping he'll kiss you again?

Amy : that would be fantastic

AnnMarie : you're so bad

Amy : Soon I'm just going to go over there and start unbuttoning the rest of his shirt

AnnMarie : don't do that

Amy : It might happen

"You have that smile on your face again," Jamie says, I look up and he is looking over at me with an amused look on his face. "Talking about me?"

"I am always talking about you, Jamie," I say, no longer able to filter anything that comes out of my mouth from being so tired.

"I knew it," he smugly says.

"It's not like I try to hide it," I reply, "I usually only smile like that when I'm saying something naughty."

"Which is all the time," he adds.

"This is true." I can't really argue with him there. I look down at my phone and notice the time. We have officially been stuck in this elevator for 10 hours. I look over at Jamie, who is resting his head against the wall next to him and staring at the floor number buttons in front of him. "Hey, it's been 10 hours. I think that technically means we're married."

"Do I get to kiss the bride?" he asks with a smirk.

"Not after you said I was just ok," I reply as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh come on, please." He pouts out his lower lip.

"Ok." It's not like I needed any real convincing.

I shuffle over next to him. I didn't actually think I would get to kiss him again. The crazy thing is that both times I didn't bring it up. He has suggested it both times. It's so unexpected, especially from him. He's usually this shy, quiet guy that keeps to himself a lot of the time. Not in here. In here he's funny, outgoing, flirty. It's great to see this side of him, a side not many people get to see. I slip my hand behind his back and put my other hand on his chest. He wraps his arms around me as he leans in to kiss me. We start off slow and sweet but I begin to tease the opening of his mouth with my tongue. He slowly opens his mouth and I run my tongue along his. I rub my hand up and down his back as we get more passionate. I begin to circle my finger around the buttons on his shirt before I move my hand from his chest to the back of his head and rub my hand up and down his head. I want him. I want him so bad and I know I can't have him. It kills me to do so but I break away from the kiss.

He looks into my eyes with such passion and intensity. I stare back at him with a cheeky smile on my face. I think both of us know we might have gone a bit too far. Kissing him is like nothing I have ever experienced before. I crave it. I want more. "Now you can't tell me that was just ok," I say.

"Nothing about you is just ok and that was especially amazing," he replies.

"Yeah, it was."


	11. Hour 11

AngelAmyRF : 2:25am which makes it 10 hours. We are married now. I have the best husband ever #elevatorwithbenn

jamiebenn14 : I said I do

"I thought you were going to unbutton my shirt for a second there," he says as he pushes his hair back on his head, putting it back in place.

"I almost did. I really had to control myself," I reply honestly, "would it be ok if I leaned back on you again? I really liked that."

"Yeah of course. I never wanted you to go."

He stretches his legs out and I scootch back in between his legs. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes me tightly. It's like we're dating. That's what it feels like right now. I know that we're not. I know that once those doors open I will probably never see or speak to him again. Right now, after 10 hours on this elevator I feel wanted. I almost feel loved. It's weird. We haven't known each other that long but I feel close to him. I feel like we have a connection. It's so hard to explain. When I kiss him I feel alive. When he holds me I feel secure. When he looks at me I feel loved. I've been trying to shake these feelings because I know they're not real but why not enjoy them while I can? Eventually it'll all be over and all I'll have are the memories.

AngelAmyRF : I could be right here where I am for forever and a day and be perfectly happy #elevatorwithbenn

"You're getting sappy," he teases.

"It can't be helped at this point."

I hug onto his arm and unbutton the button on the cuff. I put my hand up his sleeve and rub up and down his forearm. He starts running his other hand up and down my back as he leans his head on mine. I close my eyes and enjoy his touch.

"Doesn't it feel as if we are the only two people in the world?" he asks.

"I suppose it does," I reply as I lean my head back on his shoulder. "I like this world where you are my husband and we just stay in here kissing until we either die of starvation or boredom."

"You had me at kissing, lost me at the rest," he says. He nibbles on the top of my ear. "Sorry, I shouldn't do that."

"No you probably shouldn't. Not unless you want to give them a show," I say as I point to the camera in the corner of the elevator.

"No I don't want to do that."

AngelAmyRF : feeling frisky, turn the cameras off #elevatorwithbenn

"I'm so tired, Jamie," I whine.

"You know how you fix that? You go to sleep."

"Ha ha ha, so funny," I say sarcastically.

"I might have to give in and fall asleep soon. I can't keep my eyes open much longer."

"I think I'm going to move to Dallas," I say.

"You should. I have space. You can move in with me," he replies.

"Ok. I'm packing my things now. I can't believe how much stuff I have."

"You don't have to bring furniture at least. I have all of that. We'll find space for the rest of your stuff."

"I should probably look through all these things and get rid of some of it. Some of it is still packed from when I moved in the first place."

"Yeah you probably don't need that stuff. Just bring yourself, that's all I need."

"I need to bring some of it. I won't bring too much. I promise. Just the essentials."

"Do you write on a computer or on paper?" he asks.

"I usually brainstorm on paper but write on my laptop. It's easier to hand write notes on the go, especially if I see something I may want to add into a novel," I explain.

"Ok so I'm going to need to make room for your laptop in my office."

"I'll just carry it around with me. You don't have to worry about that."

"You know you can't sleep in the middle of the bed when you're living with me, right?"

"What side do you sleep on? I'm not picky."

"Left side."

"Sounds good.

AngelAmyRF : I'm moving in with him. Goodbye New Jersey #elevatorwitbenn

"I guess we've officially lost our minds," he says as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

I can tell he's struggling to stay awake. It must be hard to keep his head up. I know I'm having a hard time. I have my head rested against his arm. "Yeah pretty much."

Jamie's ringtone goes off and we both jump from being startled. I don't think either of us were expecting someone to call at this time of the night, morning really. It's about 2:45am. He picks his phone up and looks at it. He holds onto me as he adjusts himself and sits up straight. "It's my coach," he says before answering the phone. They probably want to know if he's going to be making the game or not. We have no idea. I sit quietly as Jamie talks to his coach. He rubs his hand up and down my arm as he talks. At one point I grab onto his hand, bring it to my lips, and gently kiss it.

AngelAmyRF : hopefully everyone is comfy in their beds as we prepare to sleep in this elevator tonight #elevatorwithbenn

Jamie talks to his coach for a bit longer before ending the call. He tried his best not to sound like he's dead tired but it's almost impossible at this point. He unplugs his phone from the power bank as it's now charged and hands it back to me. I put it in my backpack. He hugs me tightly and rests his cheek against mine. "We should lie down," he says slowly, almost as if he was still thinking about saying it as the words were coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah if there's even room," I reply as I look around the elevator.

"I'll make it work."

I grab my hoodie from the floor where Jamie placed it. I roll the hoodie up and stuff it into my backpack. "Use this as a pillow," I say as I hand it to him.

Jamie puts my backpack down on the floor and we position ourselves to lie down. He lies down on his side and pulls me close to him. My body is all the way up against his. It actually feels so great to be lying down. We've been sitting in the same position for so long. I rest my back up against his chest so my head is parallel with his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. I thought leaning back on him felt so right, lying here with him feels that much better. Why didn't we think about doing this earlier? Why have I been so stubborn and fighting sleep? This is perfect. Everything about being with him is perfect.

"Going to sleep now," Jamie says.

AngelAmyRF : Big spoon is sleeping. Little spoon is still awake #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : Little spoon will fall asleep shortly #elevatorwithbenn

It's late here on the east coast but I still have west coast people tweeting me. It's not as many people as I had tweeting me earlier but it's still a good amount. I imagine most people have gone to bed by now. I don't blame them. I would be in bed if I was not in here. I reply to all of the tweets that I have coming in to me. I am only trying to stay awake until the 11 hour mark so I can send out my tweet then I plan on getting some sleep. I really hope they have been working on getting us out of here this whole time and they haven't stopped for the night only to pick back up in the morning. I don't think I can wait until morning to get out of here. I am hungry, I have to pee, and I am exhausted. Some of the questions people are asking me are just ridiculous. It's time to put the phone down and go to sleep.


	12. Hour 12

AngelAmyRF : 3:25 am 11 hours. Little spoon is going to sleep. Thank you for following along. Goodnight. #elevatorwithbenn

We are startled awake by the jolting of the elevator up and down. We both sit up quickly and look at each other. I rub my eyes to try to get them to open but it's almost impossible. I pick up my phone from the floor. It's 4:20am, we've only been sleeping an hour. "Are they done?" Jamie asks as he stands up. He holds his hand out to help me up off of the floor, I take it and he pulls me up.

"We aren't moving just yet. Maybe they're close," I reply. Jamie bends down and picks up his suit jacket off of the floor and puts it on. I look around to make sure I have everything in my backpack. I unzip my backpack, take my hoodie out, and put it back on.

"Don't put that back on. I like the under armour on you," he says with a smirk.

"Naughty, naughty boy," I reply.

AngelAmyRF : I think we're close to getting off this thing #elevatorwithbenn

AngelAmyRF : I'm going to miss @jamiebenn14 #elevatorwithbenn

After a few minutes we can hear power starting to go to the elevator and it starts descending down. "I can't believe we're actually getting off," Jamie says as he looks up at the floor numbers counting down.

"Speak for yourself," I reply and laugh.

"Now who's naughty?" he asks as he shakes his head. He hugs me. "I just wanted to say I am so thankful you're the one I was stuck with on this elevator." He kisses my cheek.

"You're making me sad."

AngelAmyRF : 4:25am 12 hours later and we are about to be free. Thank you to those who followed along with us and those who tweeted me #elevatorwithbenn

The elevator reaches the lobby and the doors open. There are a few people waiting for us. I can recognize that there are a few people from the hotel. Someone with a Stars track jacket grabs Jamie by the shoulder almost immediately after the doors open. "Come on, Jamie we have to go," he says as he begins to pull him away.

Jamie looks back at me. "I just want to say goodbye," he says.

"We don't have time. The plane is waiting for us," the guy says as he continues to pull Jamie away as the hotel staff tries to talk to them. "Sir, we don't have time. The Stars organization will be in touch."

"Bye, Jamie!" I shout across the lobby before he gets to the doors. He waves to me before he is dragged through the doors.

One of the hotel managers walks over to me. "On behalf of Embassy Suites and Hilton I want to offer my deepest apologies for the malfunctioning of our elevator and the length of time it took to repair. Is there anything I can do for you?" he says sincerely.

"I just want to go to bed," I reply, "I do appreciate your apologies but right now I just need a bed."

He nods his head along with what I say. "Understandable. We can talk when you're ready. Make sure you see me before you leave. Stay as long as you like. Your stay will be no charge to you." He hands me his card. I take it from him and put it in my pocket. "Again, we sincerely apologize for what happened."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Goodnight."

I walk over to the doors to the stairwell and slowly make my way up the 5th floor. Each flight seems harder and harder to overcome. My legs really don't want to walk up all of these stairs but I'm not about to take the elevator again. I finally make it up to our floor and I make my way down the hallway to our room. I slip the key in the slot and slowly open the door. I'm not sure if AnnMarie is asleep or not. I would hope she's asleep. It's so late, or early I guess.

The room is dark and I unlock my phone to use as a flashlight as I creep my way over to my bed. I put my backpack down on the floor and sit down on the bed. I grab my sweatpants and shirt out of my bag to change into and walk into the bathroom. After I pee one of those most satisfying pees in my life I quickly change into my pajamas and make my way back out into the room. I lie down in bed. It's almost orgasmic how good it feels to be in this bed right now. I take out my phone one last time before I settle in for the night.

jamiebenn14 : @AngelAmyRF sorry I couldn't say goodbye.

AngelAmyRF : @jamiebenn14 It's ok. You had to go. See you in Philly. Get some sleep

jamiebenn14 : @AngelAmyRF miss you already

AngelAmyRF : @jamiebenn14 miss you more

"You're here?" AnnMarie says and startles me. I didn't know she was awake.

"Yeah I just got in," I reply as I lie down on my side to face her. I put my phone on the nightstand.

"You didn't bring Jamie here with you?" she jokes.

"He had to go. They dragged him away. Didn't even get to say goodbye," I say.

"That's sad. You can tell me everything that happened when you wake up. Get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Even though I am dead tired and can't keep my eyes open I don't fall asleep right away. I lie in bed with my eyes closed with images of my time with Jamie playing in my head. Now that I'm out of it, it doesn't even seem real. I only got off of the elevator 15 minutes ago and it feels like it's already a distant memory. I had such a good time with him even though we were in the situation we were in. I can't imagine what I would have done if I were alone or with anyone else but him. I doubt I'll be going on an elevator any time soon but I am almost glad it happened. I got to spend one on one time with one of my favorite hockey players. I got him to come out of his shell a bit. We kissed. We made out. We spooned. We got married. We moved in together. It was an unbelievable 12 hours. It's hard to imagine life without him being right there and smiling at me. Life goes on, though, and I must rest. My thoughts start to dwindle away and I finally fall asleep.


	13. The Aftermath : The End

It's been a little over a month since I was stuck for 12 hours in an elevator with Jamie Benn in Buffalo. I have not been on an elevator since. I use the stairs when needed. It's not like it was a terrible experience, but that's only because I was with Jamie. I have been busy working on my next book. Jamie and I haven't talked since the morning we got off of the elevator. He's busy with hockey and I'm busy with writing. I didn't think we were going to leave the elevator being best friends or anything like that anyway. This is the realistic result of what happened. We have both gone back to our normal lives.

Today isn't a normal day, not for me anyway. TSN, which is basically the Canadian version of ESPN, contacted me about doing an interview and at first I turned it down. I didn't want to exploit what happened and honestly I don't really feel like there is anything to really talk about. What happened in that elevator beyond what I tweeted in the moment is meant to stay between me and Jamie. The only reason why I agreed to do this interview is because they told me Jamie wanted me there. I could understand the appeal to a certain extent. My tweets about what was going on were and still are extremely popular. I think #elevatorwithbenn was trending in the United States at one point. It was exciting in the moment but I am not sure how well that will translate to an interview. I am here, though, because Jamie wanted me to be so that's good enough for me.

I pull up to the Wells Fargo Center and park. The Stars just had morning skate and our interview is scheduled to be just a little after morning skate after the players go through their usual media routine. I am nervous because I don't know what to expect and I haven't really been interviewed before. Not on a scale like this. I've been interviewed by local papers here and there about my writing but nothing like this, especially not TV. TSN chose Philadelphia since it's closest to me locally and I was going to be going to the game tonight anyway so I would have been in the area eventually. After morning skate at the arena was the time the Stars allowed for Jamie to be available so that is why I am here. I follow the instructions TSN emailed to me and make my way to security to get escorted to the visitor's locker room, which is where the interview will be taking place.

The interview is going to be done with Cabbie from TSN. I am somewhat familiar with him only because I have watched some videos of him on YouTube. He is not your usual host. What I mean by that is he doesn't take anything seriously. He is very funny, known for his humor and his over the top way of interviewing athletes. He is definitely my kind of interviewer because I tend to think we have the same sense of humor. That doesn't mean I am not completely intimidated by this whole thing. What if we are there just to get made fun of? I don't know if I can handle that. I just have to keep reminding myself that I get to see Jamie. That is why I am here. I've actually missed being around him and being able to talk to him. It's been a weird month to be living in my head. I haven't really reached out to him since he hasn't reached out to me. I just assumed he didn't want to talk to me. The fact he wants me at this interview changes everything. Or maybe it doesn't. Who knows?

I check in with security and am escorted down to the visitor's locker room. There is a background set up with 3 bar stools in front of it. There's lights and a camera set up. I am introduced to a few people on the crew and I shake their hands. I am brought over to a chair and seated in front of a mirror. Someone comes over to do my makeup. I am starting to get more nervous. This is no joke. After my makeup is done I am walked back over to where we will be doing the interview. Cabbie walks over to me."Hey, Amy, I'm Cabbie," he says as he shakes my hand. "It's good to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," I reply. I start to look around the room as more and more crew members gather around.

"You look nervous," he says. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "You have nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm new to all of this. It's intimidating."

"You'll get the hang of it really quickly, I'm sure. You have the personality. I've read your tweets." Someone walks over and whispers something into his ear. "Jamie should be with us shortly." He points to the stool closest to his. "Why don't you sit while we wait?"

I sit down on the stool and he sits down on his. Why do I have to be closest? I'm sure it doesn't matter. A guy walks over to me and clips a microphone to my shirt then walks over to Cabbie and does the same. Someone else walks over to him and hands him a bunch of index cards. He sifts through them. Jamie walks in and smiles as soon as he sees me. He's wearing a black Dallas Stars shirt with black shorts. His socks are pulled up to his knees and he has sneakers on. His hair wet from showering and slicked back onto his head as always. He walks right over to me. "Hey," he says.

I smile. "Hey," I reply.

"You couldn't even dress nicely for us, Jamie?" Cabbie teases.

"The guys thought it would be funny to hide my suit," Jamie says as he sits on the stool next to me. I laugh. He looks at me with raised eyebrows. "It's not funny." The guy walks over to Jamie and clips the microphone to his shirt.

"You look perfect just like this anyway," I say. He smiles.

"Save it for the interview, guys," Cabbie says. My cheeks get warm with embarrassment. I almost forgot other people are around. I need to control myself. "We're going to get started in a few."

Jamie leans over and whispers in my ear, "It's so good to see you."

"You too, Jamie." He puts his hand on my back and rubs it a few times before putting it back onto his lap.

Cabbie raises his eyebrows. "Something going on between you two?" he asks as he points his finger at us. "Off the record. I'm just wondering" Jamie and I exchange looks and we both shake our heads no. "Not sure if I believe that but ok. We're going to start now."

I take a deep breath. "Today I am here with Jamie Benn, captain of the Dallas Stars, and somebody you probably don't recognize. It's unusual that we will have an athlete and a non athlete on this show but these two have been through something pretty unusual together. Sitting to my right is Amy Sisco. You might recognize the name or you might not. About a month ago Jamie and Amy were riding an elevator together when the elevator malfunctioned and stopped working. They were stuck. They were stuck together on that elevator for 12 hours as they waited for it to be repaired. Yeah, sure, that's not that common but it happens you might be saying. Amy decided she was going to tweet her experiences and started using the hashtag elevator with benn. It instantly grabbed the attention of hockey fans, players, the media. That's why we are here today. TSN and Cabbie Presents have gotten so many requests for these two to be interviewed." He looks at us. "They want to know more." He looks at Jamie. "So Jamie, what was your first thought when the elevator stopped and you realized you were going to be there for a while?"

"I was worried about missing the game. That was my first concern," Jamie replies.

"Did you have any other concerns?" Cabbie asks as a follow up question.

"Not at the time," Jamie answers.

He looks at me. "Amy, you knew who Jamie was, right?" he asks.

I nod my head yes. "Yeah, I was actually there in Buffalo just to see him play," I reply.

"So I imagine you were pretty excited to be on the elevator with him," he says.

"When I stepped on and saw it was him, yeah, I was pretty excited. I wasn't going to say anything to him, though. I just texted my friend that he was there."

"What did you think when the elevator stopped and you realized you would be stuck with him for a while?" he asks.

"I was pretty much freaking out inside but I was trying to play it cool." I look at Jamie. "I don't think that lasted long, though."

He shakes his head no and smiles. "It didn't."

"So you decided to start tweeting about it."

"Yeah. I practically live on Twitter so I figured I'd live tweet what was going on. We were only supposed to be in there for 4 hours originally so I thought it would be a fun thing to do to pass the time," I explain.

"How many followers did you have before all of this happened?" he asks

"I don't remember exactly. I think it was about 560."

"And how many do you have now?"

"I think last I checked it was about 21 thousand."

"Wow, that's amazing. Did you think it would have gotten so popular when you started tweeting?"

"No I didn't think anyone would see them. They were more for my enjoyment. Jamie retweeted me and mentioned me in a tweet and that's when it started to get crazy."

Cabbie looks at Jamie. "You're not known as the big Twitter guy. I think everyone was surprised when you started tweeting along."

"Um, yeah, I knew we were going to be there for a while so I figured why not? There wasn't much else to do," Jamie explains.

"When you found out she was a fan of yours did that change how you felt about being in there with her?" he asks Jamie.

"I pretty much found out right away." He looks at me and smiles. "She seemed like someone I could get along with. The fact that she's a fan didn't change anything."

"It seems like it didn't take long for you to become comfortable with each other. Ten minutes in you were flirting according to your tweets," he says to me.

"I'm just a flirty person, really. I talked to him how I talk to most guys," I reply.

"Jamie, did you expect to get along so well with her?" he asks. "From what I read from both of your tweets you got pretty well acquainted with each other."

"I wasn't expecting it but it kinda just happened," Jamie replies.

"Ok let's get down to what everyone really wants to know. You mentioned kissing. Did it really happen or was that just something you said?" I look to Jamie. I don't know if he wants to tell them we did or not. I could deny it if he wasn't comfortable talking about it. "Either one of you can answer."

Jamie looks at Cabbie. "It did happen." He looks at me and smiles. I smile back. I'm happy he answered. I didn't want to.

"Wow ok," Cabbie replies. I guess he wasn't expecting that. "Have you seen or talked to each other since that day?"

"No we haven't," Jamie replies, "I've been pretty busy and I'm sure she has been too."

"You can't deny that there is some kind of chemistry going on between the two of you," Cabbie says, "do you think you'll be keeping in touch after this?"

I shrug and look at Jamie then say, "I don't know. I guess we'll see what happens."

"We only have time for a few more questions." Cabbie looks through his index cards. "Twelve hours is a long to be stuck with someone in one place without being able to go anywhere. I am sure there's so much that happened that you didn't tweet about and that we won't have time to ask about today. Amy, you're a writer, have you thought about writing a book about your experience?"

"No I haven't. What I chose to tweet was what I was comfortable telling people. The rest is for the both of us to take with us," I say.

"Ok. The last question we have is for the both of you. Is there anything you've either learned or taken away from your experience? It can be from one another or the experience itself. Amy, you can go first."

"I feel like I got to see a side of Jamie that not many people get the privilege of seeing. Even though we haven't spoken since that day I feel like we have a special bond because of the time that we spent together. If we continue to keep in touch or not I'm grateful for the time we had together," I answer.

"Jamie?" Cabbie says.

"The best way I can describe it is..." he pauses and takes a deep breath. He puts his hand on my knee and looks into my eyes. "Before we were in that elevator I saw the world in black and white but now I see it in color." I smile and put my hand on his.

"On that note I'd like to thank Jamie Benn and Amy Sisco for being here with us today. All of their social media information will be on the screen. If you haven't make sure you check out the hashtag elevator with benn. I'm Cabbie and this has been Cabbie Presents."

We all stand up from our stools and the production assistant helps us take our microphones off and takes them away. Cabbie shakes each of our hands and thanks us for the interview. Jamie and I look at each other and smile. "I missed you," I say.

"I missed you too," he replies.

He reaches out and takes my hand in his and pulls me close to him. I wrap my arm around his back, hugging him. He leans down and kisses my forehead. He lets go of my hand and puts his hands on either side of my face and kisses my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my hips as I kiss him back. It feels so good to be kissing him again. I have missed everything about being with him, his smile, his laugh, his touch. We pull away from each other and notice that everyone in the room is watching us. We both look at the floor embarrassed. "We should go out some time," I suggest as I look back up and into his eyes.

He smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The End


End file.
